


Remember when I helped you with your college essay?

by sashach



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Twitter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 桃總今年尚未在推特上祝塞包生日快樂。原因如下。





	Remember when I helped you with your college essay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bucklinbarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucklinbarnes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Remember when I helped you with your college essay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797149) by [bucklinbarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucklinbarnes/pseuds/bucklinbarnes). 



Chris把玩了一會兒手機，終於無可避免，決定點開那個讓人上癮的推特應用程序。較早前，他讀著反川普的推特，轉推了一大堆推文。那些推文永遠不嫌多。

因為時差的關係，他一直醒著，直到凌晨四點才昏睡過去，未料睡醒後仍對那些現代納粹憤怒不已。他沒和太多人說他已經從南非拍片回來了。還不急。眼下他只覺得精疲力竭。

恍惚茫然之間，Chris點開「新推」鍵，開始腦力激盪想出理想的反擊——靠！

Sebastian的生日。他還未在推特上祝Seb生日快樂。

這事他當然不是非做不可。他知道Sebastian沒有推特，但他去年可是為每個漫威的朋友送了生日推文。他很樂意如此。

去年的推文成了頭條。他自認還蠻聰明的，用他們在《英雄內戰》宣傳期間拍的照片開玩笑。「Your wildest dreams will come true.」他們想也想不到。

好了好了，不要想太多——「生日快樂，Sebastian⋯⋯」不行。「Seb，生日快樂。還記得⋯⋯」靠。這招早就用過了。寫點好笑的，Chris，你可以搞笑的。用GIF圖。「Sebastian，再次感謝你沒真的用那支金屬手臂揍我。生日快樂，兄弟。」兄弟。天啊，有沒有這麼難寫啊。

「你那什麼臉？」Chris的思緒被一把沙啞的聲音打斷。

躺他身邊的Seb在床上伸展身體，抬起頭細看Chris的手機。「你又再和政客吵架了？」

Chris發出短短的輕笑，Seb的臉上則綻開會意的微笑。

「沒有。只是有個蠢蛋過生日，在想要po什麼。」他打趣回答。他凝視對方一會兒，眼底收盡晨光襯托的那張臉。天啊，他太美了。Seb挑起眉毛。

「喔？那個幸運的傢伙是誰？」

「我不知道。我看他目前是推特的流行主題，想說我也湊熱鬧。」他的聲音變得柔和。「我猜他蠻可愛。」

Sebastian的手隨意地描摹Chris二頭肌上的線條，微微低頭掩飾羞赧。Chris用自己的手梳過Seb的頭髮，解開上頭糾結的捲髮。他們已經好幾個月沒獨處了，Chris要善用每分每秒。Seb昨天晚上到洛杉磯和朋友們跟教母一起慶生是事前安排好的。Chris剛好在兩天前回來當然只是湊巧。Seb抬頭看的時候，那個得意洋洋的表情還在他的臉上。

「其實，你不需要發推給我。我都不在那上面。」Seb說道，儘管覺得既有趣又榮幸。

「沒人阻止你弄一個啊！」

「你忘了我們前一陣子的談話了。」Seb挑戰道。

「什麼談——」

Seb帶著訕笑打斷他。「你給我看那些留言的時候。」

Chris沈默一秒，腦袋裡的齒輪轉錒轉。他大聲笑了出來。至少一百個版本的「幹我吧Chris」和「當我的爹地」迅速閃過他的腦海。「天啊。你說得對。還是敬而遠之的好。」

彷彿能夠正確窺探Chris當下的想法，Sebastian咯咯咯笑了。或許他是對的，這也不是第一次了。

「等你弄個Instagram我們再來說。」

「跟你說了我不放心讓自己使用這種放照片的應用程序。天曉得喝醉的Chris會趁我不在的時候幹些什麼事！」Chris嚷嚷，雙手四處揮舞，強調立場。Sebastian又因此被惹得哈哈大笑。

「好，我了解。我只是想說⋯⋯」他抬頭透過睫毛看著Chris，緩慢眨眼，話語多了一種軟綿甜膩。「我可能會讚你的每一張片。用心型眼睛的表情圖留言。每、一、天、喔。」

「很好笑。」Chris說道，盡量不讓自己聽起來像是被Seb的調情受影響，卻大大失敗。「我考慮看看。」

Seb這時發現他們有多離題，開始回想他真正想說的究竟是什麼。

「反正，你幹嘛要發和我有關的推文？我想應該沒人會以為你不懂得要傳簡訊給我，祝我35歲生日快樂。」

「傳簡訊給你。」Chris不可思議地喃喃低語。「如果你的屁股現在不是在我的大腿上，我會跟你的屁股FaceTime。可是我——我就想啊。讓每個人都知道我很在乎你。他們應該知道的。」語畢，Seb看著他的表情讓他有些善感。

Sebastian對社交媒體從不在意。他知道，也理解。Chris只不過是一個巴不得每天二十四小時對懷裡的這個男人表達愛意的感性傢伙，任何網路上的貼文都不足以說明他們感情的深度。

「我知道。」Seb回答。「那就別管他們。我現在倒是有些焦躁喔。」

Seb的不耐讓Chris微笑。他把手機放在床頭櫃上，開始用雙手輕撫Seb的臉龐，深情地感受累積了兩天的鬍渣，還有下巴的小凹處。

Seb將此舉視為邀請，在Chris的唇貼上溫暖的吻，一股電流自他們的背脊流竄而下。Chris把手探進Seb從他那裡偷來的——很多件當中——的其中一件汗衫，溫柔輕撫他的腰後背。

當Chris的指尖划過一處易癢的區塊，Sebastian這幼稚的傢伙忍不住哈哈大笑，打斷了他們的吻。真是破壞氣氛。他們只是一語不發，氣喘吁吁，看著彼此微笑。就在他想建議他們可以在他遛完Dodger後一起出去吃個豐盛的早餐之際，Seb突然把一條光溜溜的腿跨過他的身體。

「嘿！」Chris抗議道。可是Seb那樣看著他，他實在無法抱怨什麼。

「誒，我的生日禮物呢？」

無視Seb咧著嘴的調皮笑容，Chris回答：「在樓下。我們穿好衣服之後可以下去拿。」

Seb捏了捏Chris的臀部以示抗議，然後在他的肩膀上輕輕一吻。

「不要，我有別的計畫。重大計畫。而且，這些計畫根本不需要我們離開臥室。」他每說一句，就在Chris的脖子上留下一個灼熱的吻。

看見Seb放大的瞳孔，黑色幾乎覆蓋了那一片灰，Chris張大眼睛。Seb咬了咬下唇，一個因害羞而不自覺的習慣，讓他的嘴唇更顯紅潤，且仍留著剛剛擁吻後的光澤。他絕對可以完成計劃。

他確實完成了。兩次。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者按：  
> 我從沒寫過同人小說，寫得不好請別恨我。這個腦洞是在三更半夜突然開啟的。然後，一切都是真的，是Chris自己跟我說的。
> 
> 譯者按：  
> 是我太懶，動作太慢，塞包生日已過一週，就補一下腦吧。


End file.
